HacK TWILIGHT Ver 2
by Kyoto Dragon
Summary: Tyr discovers that CC Corp is in league with Morghana and the phases, it is up to him and his sister goddesses to stop CC Corp and destroy Morghana and the phases once and for all
1. Login 1 Fate Part 1

_Oh My Goddess_ - **_.HackTWILIGHT_**  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: I only just got the game. Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS.

* * *

Login 1 - Fate (part 1)  
  
When the world turns dozen,  
The eight shall rise and spill forth thier evil  
Only the one can free the sleeping wake  
and then the eight shall be no more  
  
'_You are the only one I can trust_' - Aura

* * *

It had been almost 16 years since the Pluto Kiss virus hit all of earth's computer network, Belldandy at the time was lucky to inform the heavens about the virus and now Yggdrasil is immune to the Pluto Kiss virus. Since then CC Corp merged with top console rpg creators SquareEnix; the merger led to SquareEnix developing thier own version of the world called Spira as an add on to the existing world. Tyr and Rind having been on earth for 7 years had created thier own corporation called Xeon, what the humans did not know was that the board of directors and all of the top staff are actually from the heavens. Two years ago Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd and Skuld moved out of the temple and into Tyr and Rind's HUGE home which Tyr aptly named Zion, the layout of the house uncannily looked like the Love Hina house. In that same year Belldandy and Keiichi got married five months after Rind and Tyr got married.  
  
As with the orginal Kite and Black Rose. they got romantically involved soon after thier adventures in 'The World', Natsume now works in one of Tyr's many internet cafes (aptly named Net Slum). Shugo and Rena, the current owners of the Kite and Black Rose avatars work in the Nekomi branch of the Net Slum internet cafes.  
  
_**Note**: Sorry I couldn't help that!_  
  
- - - - - Main Cast/'The World' level/Class/Weapon - - - - -  
  
**Tyr lvl 56** - Twin Blade (Two together)   
**Rind lvl 56** - Heavy Blade (Five Stars)  
**Urd lvl 41** - Blade Master (Sorrow)  
**Skuld lvl 44** - Heavy Axeman (Exhaustion)  
**Belldandy lvl 50** - Wave Master (Great Elite)  
**Keiichi lvl 42** - Long Arm (Go-in-Circles)  
**Megumi lvl 40** - Wave Master (Shy staff)

* * *

It was a cool early afternoon all of the outer shutters were wide open, Keiichi was on the network in 'The World' he looked as if he was struggling. Keiichi dropped the control, took of his visor and cursed.  
  
"Gadnammit!" Keiichi cursed "I spent a whole hour leveling up, and then 2 Dalaigon monsters Ko'd me!!" he continued  
  
"What level did you get up to?" Tyr asked  
  
"45" Keiichi replied  
  
"Its no wonder you got defeated quickly, did you save?" Tyr asked  
  
"Umm.. crap I forgot" Keiichi whimpered  
  
"Rind and I managed to fend off 3 of them the other day, which was hard due to that we had to use some heath drinks" Tyr said  
  
"Great now I have to start levelling up again!" Keiichi sighed  
  
"By the way where is Rind?" Tyr asked  
  
"She's on the roof terrace with Belldandy" Keiichi replied  
  
"Thanks!" Tyr said as he walked out of the room  
  
Rind looked estatic when she recieved the medical report from the heavens; she stood at the balcony of the roof terrace blushing bright red wilst holding the cell phone. The report was a good one - actually it was the best news if her life, she smiled as she looked down and ran her left hand over her tummy.  
  
"Keiichi said that you were here" Tyr smiled  
  
"Hi" Rind blushed  
  
"Tyr" Belldandy smiled at her brother "Rind has some _VERY_ good news for you" she smiled  
  
"Dear" Rind smiled  
  
"Yes?" Tyr replied  
  
"Do you know why I have been unwell for the past few days?" Rind asked  
  
"I thought it was something you ate that disagreed with you" Tyr replied  
  
"It was since that time we had spent an romantic week together at that luxury lodge at lake retreat up in the heavens...." Rind hinted  
  
"So the results were...." Tyr looked surprised  
  
Rind smiled even more "The results came back and it says that I'm pregnant!" she smiled  
  
Tyr stood in shock about the news, Rind knew that he was happy, she giggled and kissed him on his cheek which brought him back to his senses. Blue Lance, Tyr's former demon angel appeared and smiled  
  
"I'm so happy for you two. You are going to be parents, we must celebrate!" Belldandy rejoiced  
  
"You better not tell Tamiya or Ootaki about this, you know what they are like" Tyr said higging Rind from behind  
  
"Your'e right dear, last time they celebrated, the cops came over and nearly aressted them for disrupting the peace" Rind laughed  
  
"So this shall be a family celebration, I'll go and invite Megumi to come" Belldandy said  
  
"PAR-TY! PAR-TY!" Tyr said popping a cork off a bottle of sake  
  
Down below a few hundered meters from the house a celestial tye mandala appeared on a wall; a swirling vortex filled it and out stepped a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair, brushing her hair back reveled markings on her forehead and cheeks.  
  
"I will help you papa..." the girl said as she walked off  
  
That evening, Belldandy was serving everybody some green tea in the tea house; Tyr was discussing about an e-mail that he recieved from an old friend about an AI that he (Tyr's friend) met 10 years previous. It seemed that the problems within the world hadn't been fixed and somehow some fields are becoming infected after CC Corp did some maintenance on one of the servers.  
  
"So whos this Aura?" Rind asked  
  
"Kai said he met her when he first started palying the game, she was an AI that routinly e-mailed him to help her. He said there were these 7 virus infected monsters that derived from the Epitaph of the Twilight, however Morghana who controlled the seven monsters escaped before he could defeat her" Tyr replied  
  
"So why tell us?" Urd asked  
  
"He said Aura contacted him recently saying that there is another who will take on the task that he started and finish it off...." Tyr said  
  
"So if Morghana controlled the seven and she escaped, could this mean that she could regenerate the seven back to life?" Skuld asked  
  
"Its a possibility" Tyr sighed  
  
Tyr's e-mail 'pinged', Tyr opened the e-mail.

* * *

**From**: [UNDISCLOSED]  
  
Please come to Lambda Pulsating Worst Core  
I must speak to you.

* * *

"What kind of player e-mails you without using thier name?!" Keiichi complained  
  
"There's no return e-mail" Tyr looked puzzled  
  
"I guess we'll check it out tommorow dear" Rind said "are you comeing to bed?" Rind said getting up  
  
"Sure" Tyr said walking out of the room with Rind  
  
The next day Rind was taking an early morning shower, Tyr had just woken up and walked into the bathroom when he saw her in the shower he blushed as he watched the water run down her body.  
  
"Um nice view" Tyr smirked  
  
"Morning" Rind smiled  
  
"I was thinking about that strange e-mail that I recieved yesterday, it didn't seem suspicious, I checked the IP address from where it was sent but there wasn't one or unless someone was able to mask it somehow" Tyr scratched his head  
  
"It must of left something" Rind said getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her  
  
"What was strange is that when I showed it to one of the admins they said it was sent from a protected area, but its impossible to send an e-mail wile logged onto the world" Tyr replied  
  
"Maybe we should try to access this area, those keywords has to have a weakness in it to let us through" Rind said as her casual clothes formed on her  
  
"OK I'll get the others together and we'll go after breakfast" Tyr replied as he started to wash up  
  
"Whats for breakfast?" Rind asked  
  
"Banana Takoyaki" Tyr answered  
  
Rind drooled.  
  
_Carmina Gadelica, Lambda Server_:  
  
Skuld, Urd and Keiichi waited in a tavern for Rind, Tyr and Belldandy to get back from Lambda Chosen Hopeless Sandtrap. Skuld was concerened about them, they had been away for along time in the dungeon in that field, Urd reminded her that they were of a high level and could cope with all the monsters. They had just arrived back and Tyr was selling off all the items that they had collected defeating all of the high level monsters, Tyr sighed.  
  
"I wish there was an eaiser way to get rare items, I heard that there is a Twin Blade weapon called crimsion raid, but I heard the monster is difficult to fight" Tyr complained  
  
"Don't worry dear, maybe we should go to those keywords that you got in your e-mail yesterday" Rind replied comforting Tyr  
  
"Bell, could you get the others and meet us by the Chaos gate, were going to _Lambda Pulsating Worst Core_" Tyr said  
  
"Um excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing but you are going to those keywords you mentioned?" a female wavemaster said  
  
"Yes why?" Tyr asked  
  
"Um, the reason being is that area is a protected area and thats where a place called Net Slum is" the wavemaster replied  
  
"Thanks" Rind answered  
  
"By the way the names Viper" the wavemaster smiled as she ran off  
  
Author's note: Viper is SMKViper.  
  
Everybody gathered around the Chaos Gate, Tyr entered the keywords.....  
  
- - - - - **PROTECTED** - - - - -  
You cannot warp to this area  
  
A siren briefly sounded defening everybody in the root town, everybody (Rind, Belldandy etc) looked around to see if anyone saw them.  
  
"Tyr?" Belldandy said "Did anyone see where Tyr went?!" Belldandy looked concerned  
  
Skuld quickly checked the logs "Tyr hasn't logged out" Skuld said  
  
"TYR! TYR!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!???" Rind shouted worringly  
  
A few yards away by the save post a young girl looked upon the group  
  
"So it has started. As I said before, I will help you papa" the girl said

* * *

_To be continued....._


	2. Login 2 Fate Part 2

_Oh My Goddess_ - _.HackTWILIGHT_  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: I only just got the game. Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS.

* * *

Login 2 - Fate (part 2)  
  
Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born...  
After the stars doth cross the heavens...  
The sky in the East doth darken.  
And air doth fills with mourning.  
From the chosen land beyond the forest,  
A sign of the Wave comes.  
Riding the Wave is: Skeith, the Shadow of Death,  
to drown all that stands.  
  
'_You are the chosen one. The one destined to carry on  
the legend of the dot hackers..... Do not forget you are  
the heir to the Dot Hackers legend! You must continue  
the quest that they began!_' - Aura

* * *

As a note the orginal Kite and Black Rose in this fic are both now 25 years old

* * *

Nekomi Airport  
  
Rena waited with her brother Shugo at the arrivals gate to meet his girlfriend (and Rena's best friend) Hotaru to arrive. Shugo was expecting to see Hotaru to arrive with her father so he dressed smartly.  
  
"United Airlines flight 512 from Los Angeles has arrived at gate 14" the PA said  
  
"I'm so nervous!" Shugo said  
  
"What's the matter bro? You talked to Hotaru's dad on the video phone and he liked you" Rena said  
  
"I know that, but he knows that Hotaru and I have been dating within the world!" Shugo said with a sweat drop  
  
"Here she comes!" Rena said  
  
"She? What about her father?" Shugo said  
  
"Shugo!!!" Hotaru smiled as she ran up to him  
  
"Whoa! You're much taller than you are online!" Shugo smiled  
  
"I'm only an inch smaller than you silly!" Hotaru said kissing Shugo on his cheek  
  
"So where's your dad?" Rena asked  
  
"My dad's coming in a few weeks, he said its fine for me to stay with you two.... by the way were do you stay?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Rena and I have seperate apartments above the internet cafe that my boss owns" Shugo replied  
  
"You should see the boss's wife, one side of her hair is longer than the other!" Rena smiled  
  
"Rena don't say that you'll get us into trouble!!" Shugo complained  
  
"What is cool is my boss named the net cafe Net Slum!" Shugo said "I should show you it!" he continued  
  
"I'd like that" Hotaru said  
  
"I wonder if that Sasse Worm virus in 2004 gave rise to Pluto Kiss a year later?" Rena wondered as she walked out of the terminal after Shugo and Hotaru

* * *

**_Net Slum, Lambda Pulsating Worst Core_**:  
  
"Umph! No wonder this area is protected, this place is a dump!" Tyr complained "And anyhow how come I got here and the others didn't?" Tyr wondered  
  
"_Because I transported you here_" A girl in white said  
  
"WHOA! You must be Aura!" Tyr exclaimed  
  
"_I see Kite has told you about me. What has become of Kite?_" Aura asked  
  
"Well he and Blackrose are an item now..." Tyr replied  
  
"_I see. The reason I called you here is that I need your help...._" Aura floated down  
  
"My help?" Tyr asked  
  
"_It has been written that you will arrive_" Aura replied  
  
"Why me?" Tyr asked  
  
"_You've heard of the epitaph of the twilight?_" Aura asked  
  
"It speaks of Skeith, Innis, Magus and 4 other monsters, but its just a poem" Tyr replied  
  
"_Maybe so, but those are the monsters mentioned in the epitaph were the phases that plagued this world eleven years ago. Back then your friend Kite owned the bracelet and he defeated all seven of them but now somehow Morghana has again gone corrupt and now booted up their backups. I need you to defeat them and their leader Morghana_" Aura said  
  
"With what? I may be a high level player but how can I defeat something that won't go away!" Tyr yelled  
  
"_With this, the phases that Morghana revived are its root versions, their original version. You must destroy the originals and then data drain Morghana, she must be deleted on order for her pure version to come into being_" Aura said taking hold of Tyr's right hand  
  
A blinding white light shone and a hexagonal blue holographic bracelet with strange markings appeared, Tyr looked in awe  
  
"The Twilight Bracelet!" Tyr exclaimed  
  
"_Only you and some gifted people can see it_" Aura said, "_Its also enhanced with 3 other forms of Data drain_" she continued  
  
"Will this help?" Tyr asked  
  
"_Yes, it also allows you to get rare items or their virus core from any monster you encounter_" Aura replied  
  
Suddenly a house golem appeared.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyr reeling in surprise  
  
"_Use the bracelet_" Aura said  
  
Tyr pointed the bracelet at the monster.....  
  
**_Chaos Gate, Carmina Gadelica, Lambda server_**  
  
"Tyr!" Rind called out  
  
"Rind hold on the gates glowing!" Belldandy said  
  
Tyr appeared holding a rare Heavy Blade weapon.  
  
"Tyr!!" Rind said hugging him "Where did you go?!" she continued  
  
"The person who e-mailed me is an AI called Aura she gave me Kite's bracelet" Tyr replied "An also I managed to get you this" Tyr continued handing over the Laevateinn weapon  
  
"Thank you" Rind replied kissing him  
  
Tyr stood by the window looking out and wandered why the prophecy talked about him, after all 'The World' is just a online game how can this prophecy be true?  
  
"So what did Aura say the other Data drains are?" Rind asked  
  
"Drain Arc; which allows mw to data drain multiple enemies of the same type, 2128 Drain, same as data drain but I can get rare items and 2128 Arc which is basically the cross between Drain Arc and 2128 Drain" Tyr replied  
  
"I'd like to see you data drain" Rind smiled  
  
"Aura also said there are various virus infected monsters with infinite HP and the bracelet is the only one that can weaken those types of monster...." Tyr said  
  
"So what do these virus infected monsters look like?" Rind asked  
  
"Basically the normal monsters have the virus but its dormant inside them but the active virus infected ones glow turquoise hexagonal shapes, these one carry ALOT of exp points" Tyr replied  
  
"Its cool that we can access the elf's haven from our hideout" Skuld praised  
  
"Each of our own storage area at the hideout looks like an armoury" Urd remarked  
  
"Its a good thing that you set-up an separate room to contain all of the items and magic scrolls" Rind said  
  
"I prefer to use 'The World's' potions than Urd's potions!" Skuld smirked  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Urd yelled from the bar.  
  
Tyr looked at the time in the bottom right of his visor and yawned.  
  
"I think its time to call it a day, Time to save and log out" Tyr said as he logged out  
  
"Oh wait up!" Rind said as she too logged out  
  
"Um Belldandy, do you think Rind should start wearing the yukata you bought for her the other day?" Skuld asked  
  
"I gave it to her just before we logged in" Belldandy answered  
  
The next day.....  
  
**_3rd floor of the dungeon, Lambda Blooming Promised Walkway_**  
  
"Crap! Now I know what you meant by data bugged monsters. What the heck is that thing?" Rind said  
  
Tyr looked at the monster readout  
  
"Its corrupted, its original name is screwed up. It read Gr=go&! and it's a level 46!! I better boost our attack stats!" Tyr said as he used 3 warrior blood potions  
  
The monster took a swipe at Tyr sending him crashing into a wall; Tyr got up, cursed and ran straight back into the fight.  
  
"You're going down!" Tyr said  
  
Tyr gashed it really hard with is weapons making rear up and roar in pain, he reminded Belldandy and Rind that the monster has infinite hit points. Belldandy concentrated on using attack spells to weaken the monster; occasionally it managed to strike a hit. The monster thundered towards Rind and prepared to strike  
  
"Rind look out!!" Tyr yelled  
  
The monster brought its huge claw down, Tyr jumped in the way to block the hit only to be sent crashing against a wall taking almost two thirds off his HP as well as part of the wall.  
  
"Dear! Are you alright?" Rind asked  
  
"I'm fine! Just keep hitting it, I think its time to data drain it" Tyr looked at its greenish glow which began to flicker  
  
"Juk Rom!" Belldandy shouted  
  
"Here use this!" Rind said handing over a healing potion  
  
A sound of glass shattering triggered Tyr's twilight bracelet.  
  
"_DATA DRAIN!!!!!_" Tyr commanded  
  
Beams of light hit the monster and surrounded it in glowing computer code, a virus core appeared  
  
"WHOA!!!! THE MONSTER MORPHED INTO A DALAIGON!!!" Rind yelled  
  
"This one's a level 44 and it has no infinite HP, keep on hitting it, this one can be data drained again!!" Tyr said quickly picking up the virus core  
  
After a brief fight Tyr data drained it again, this time a Spark sword appeared, Tyr walked over to it and picked it up as Rind chased down the Dragon puppy it had morphed into and killed it.  
  
"Phew! THAT was a long battle!" Rind panted  
  
"Oh this Spark sword is for you" Tyr smiled  
  
"Wow a rare weapon! Thank you" Rind said kissing Tyr  
  
"That bracelet you have is really cool!" Belldandy exclaimed  
  
"Aura said that I was destined to have it" Tyr said  
  
Belldandy's flash mailed 'pinged'  
  
"Tyr, Rind I just got a message from Urd, she said that she, Skuld and Keiichi are going to lambda Blooming Miracle Haunted Land for training" Belldandy said  
  
"Oh OK, Rind and I are going to log out, Rind needs to do something and I have to finish off something, is that alright?" Tyr asked  
  
"Sure, I need to log out too I just remembered that I need to so some shopping for dinner" Belldandy said  
  
Belldandy, Rind and Tyr took out a Sprite Ocarina and teleported out of the dungeon, they had just gone when a ripple in the air appeared and a large grey monster holding a red wavemaster like wand appeared and then promptly disappeared.  
  
**_Carmina Gadelica_**  
  
"Huh?" Tyr looked at the bracelet  
  
"What's up?" Rind asked  
  
"The bracelet just glowed" Tyr replied  
  
"Maybe its a side effect after you data drained that Dalaigon monster in that dungeon" Rind said "Anyhow lets save and log out" she smiled and kissed Tyr on his cheek  
  
"Remember when we got married, some of your colleagues were jealous" Tyr smiled  
  
"Not some dear, all of my colleagues were jealous, infact they were all in love with you" Rind smiled even more  
  
"I could tell, you were blushing all the time before we got together" Tyr smirked  
  
"I get the feeling that Chrono also likes you" Rind said  
  
"I know, she seems unable to finish off a sentence whenever I'm in the Yggdrasil control room!" Tyr laughed  
  
Tyr and Rind's save logged bleeped to confirm their progress had been saved.  
  
"Ok time to log out" Tyr said  
  
Back in the real world:  
  
Rind stood in the room leading onto the hotspring holding the framed wedding photo of her and Tyr, she remembered what Tyr had said and giggled. Rind ran her finger over her wedding ring, smiled, took off her yukata kimono and stepped into the hotspring. Back in the computer room, Skuld, Urd and Keiichi had logged out and now Skuld was dismantling the computers  
  
(The next six lines are my version of a passage from SMKViper's fic, _and it NOT plagerized_, only the 2nd line is from his fic, the rest is of my own creation)  
  
"What in the world are you doing??!!" Tyr exclaimed  
  
"Um, I'm just attaching a device that will allow us to use our powers within the world.." Skuld looked scared  
  
"Put them back together Skuld! I've already invented a new headset to allow our angels to appear in the world" Tyr commanded  
  
"But...." Skuld said cowering  
  
"No buts Skuld, You don't want me to do to you what Urd did when you spilt one of her potions do you?" Tyr said  
  
"WAH!!!!" Skuld exclaimed quickly putting the computers back together  
  
Tyr looked out of the window and saw Rind bathing in the hotsprings, his jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Wipe that pervy look off your face Tyr!" Urd said  
  
After a few minutes of bathing, Rind got out, dressed back into her yukata and put her wedding ring back on. Rind was walking down the corridor when she smelt the pleasant smell of fresh bread and pastries being cooked, she walked into the kitchen and noticed Belldandy cooking Udon noodles.  
  
"Belldandy, where's Tyr?" Rind asked  
  
"He's in his lab finishing off his new type of headset" Belldandy replied  
  
"I'm just going to log onto the world for a minute, I just need to do something" Rind said walking off  
  
_**Tavern, Carmina Gadelica**_  
  
"Oh hi! I hear you are looking for the Crimson Raid twin blade weapon" Viper said  
  
"My husband wants it" Rind replied  
  
"For a minute there I thought it was strange for a heavy blade player wanting a twin blade weapon!" Viper smiled  
  
"So what would you like to trade it for?" Rind asked  
  
"I'm looking for the rare weapon Great Elite, I heard the harpy queen has it but I killed so many and I got not one" Viper complained  
  
"My husband happens to have one as well as a Wand of pattern" Rind replied  
  
"Oh wow!! I'm looking for that too! I'll offer the Gemini Soul weapon that I don't need as well as the Crimson Raid!" Viper said excitedly  
  
"OK I'll ask him tonight and meet us here between noon and one o'clock tomorrow" Rind smiled  
  
"I'll see you then!" Viper replied, "Oh I've got a spare Bom-Ba-Ye twin blade weapon my husband gave me, if anyone is looking for one tell them I'll be here tommorow" Rind said as she logged off  
  
A young brunette female twin blade player (looking like the character Rachel from the .Hack PS2 games, except with MUCH less revealing outfit) walked into the tavern and upto the bar.  
  
"Phew! I just faced down two Mu Guardians at the same time!" the girl panted  
  
"Two against one, thats just not fair Uzumaki" Viper said  
  
"No kidding, I got this rare Shikisokuzeku heavy blade weapon, from a female heavy axeman player who said she got it from her brother from a monster. I didn't know you could get a such a rare weapon from a monster" Uzumaki replied  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Viper asked  
  
"Trade it, I really need to find the a Bom-Ba-Ye weapon...." Uzumaki sighed  
  
"Funny you should say that, a heavy blade player said she has one that she likes to trade off. She'll be back tommorow, I suggest you come back then and ask to trade with her" Viper grinned, "I'm getting a Rod of pattern and a Great Elite for my Gemini Soul and Crinson Raid" Viper smiled  
  
**Note**: The character Uzumaki is actually a member at   
  
In the background the orginal Kite and Black Rose (now using new character designs) are kissing. Back in the real world; everybody ate lunch and got ready to go to the festival. Tyr and Keiichi waited outside for the others to come out, Belldandy and Rind were the first out wearing thier yukata kimonos and geta (sandals).  
  
"Nice!" Tyr smiled  
  
"Thanks" Rind blushed "I nearly forgot, there's this player in the world what would like to trade you their Gemini Soul and Crimson Raid for your Rod of Pattern and Great Elite" she continued  
  
"Great, when do they want to trade?" Tyr asked  
  
"Tommorow about noon in Carmina Gadelica" Rind replied  
  
Mara stood on the roof and glared down at Tyr, Rind, Belldandy and Keiichi chatting about the world  
  
"Whats so great about this online rpg anyhow, I've been on it for about a month and I'm barely above level 20" Mara mumbled  
  
"That's because you are rubbish at games" Urd said surprising Mara  
  
"WAHH!!" Mara exclaimed falling backwards off the roof and into the hotsprings  
  
"Gotcha!" Urd laughed  
  
"That's not funny!!" Mara compalined all drenched  
  
"Hey Banpei, play disco music!" Urd called out  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Mara cried "Anything but that!!!" Mara quickly teleported away  
  
Belldandy and the others arrived at the festival which was in the grounds of Nekomi University, many of the stall sold pastries or various anime related goods. Skuld noticed a store set up by CC Corp selling 'The World' merchandise including minature models of some of the monsters that feature in the world.  
  
"You mean this is the first time youv'e been to a festival?" Keiichi asked looking surprised  
  
"Its because Tyr and I are always in the heavens when there is a festival and we keep on missing them" Rind sighed  
  
"Well you've got a reason not to go back, well for at least 9 months" Keiichi smiled  
  
"I like the cool breeze" Rind smiled  
  
"Hey!" Megumi called out, "Belldandy just told me the good news! Congratulations Rind!" she smiled  
  
"Shhh! Megumi! We don't want Tamiya or Otaki to know!" Keiichi complained  
  
"Never mind them, they are in the world at the moment" Megumi replied  
  
Tyr turned up with two glasses of mango juice "They're both hevy axemen right?" Tyr asked  
  
"Yeah" Megumi said  
  
"Figures that they would be that class" Tyr laughed  
  
"Oh congratulations Tyr, your going to be a dad!" Megumi smiled  
  
"Thanks" Tyr replied  
  
Tyr and Rind walked over to the CC Corp booth and noticed thier old friends, the original players of Blackrose and Kite looking at the small models of monsters from the world, Tyr walked up to them.  
  
(Note: since the players of Kite and Blackrose have no real names I gave them the names of Hyosuke - _Kite_ and Kaede - _Black Rose_)  
  
"Hey Hyosuke, Kaede!!" Tyr called out  
  
"Tyr!" Hyosuke replied  
  
"We need to talk about Aura" Tyr looked serious  
  
Tyr explained to Hyosuke and Kaede that Aura contacted him and gave him the twilight bracelet and that the phases are back and that Aura wants him (Tyr) to permemently delete the phases and reformat Morghana's code.  
  
"I see but be careful not to overdo the data draining it can get dangerous" Hyosuke said  
  
"I spoke to Mistral via e-mail the other day, her daughter Mireil is using her account now" Tyr said  
  
"That could explain why she ran away from me" Kaede sighed  
  
"Aura gave me the location where Skieth is....." Tyr said as he took a drink  
  
"Remember to take alot of bloods, souls and potions with you" Hyosuke said  
  
"Right" Tyr replied taking a mental note  
  
The next day:   
  
Item Shop, Dun Loireag, Theta Server  
  
Aura had contacted Tyr eairler that morning saying that she managed to contain Skieth in a particular field and now it was begining to get infected once again. Tyr, Belldandy and Rind were at the item shop preparing for the battle against the first phase.  
  
"Aura said that Skieth deals alot of damage when it swings it wand, its a good thing I saved up on the healing potions" Tyr said  
  
"I better get some Warrior and Hunter Bloods" Belldandy said  
  
"Don't forget Knights Blood we need to cut Skieth damge to us dramatically if we have any chance to defeat it" Rind added  
  
"I've loaded up with lots of summons and calls" Tyr twirled his weapons, "Right, when we face Skieth; Belldandy you'll do the healing and an occasional high level spell, don't forget to use an artisan soul on any of us if any our sp gets too low, Rind you mainly attack with skills and I'll blast away with these powerful scrolls I have... and data drain it as soon as it armour breaks" Tyr continued  
  
"Well lets get going!" Rind said eagerly  
  
Tyr walked up to the Chaos gate and entered the keywords...  
  
- - - - - **PROTECTED** - - - - -  
You cannot warp to this area  
  
Tyr sighed and started to gate hack, The protection ring around the field shattered and they all warped to the hacked field  
  
**_Dungeon, Theta Chosen Hopeless Nothingless_**  
  
The field was quiet, the field looked like nightime, the sound of insects sounded all around them. Tyr looked around, patches of the scenery had an oranfe looking code showing, Hyosuke mentioned this the night before, the more widespread could mean the boss could be harder to beat.  
  
"What are Urd and the others doing?" Tyr asked  
  
"I asked Urd if she could meet the player to do the trade that I told you about last night" Rind answered  
  
"Tyr, your braclet is glowing!" Belldandy said  
  
"Skieths quite close" Tyr replied  
  
Belldandy changed her wand of pattern to the Great Elite wand, Rind got out her spark sword and Tyr got out Blades of bond. They fought thier way through the field and dungeon killing off all the weak monsters, finally they got to the room where Aura said Skieth was. Tyr looked nervously at the purple smoke rising from the doorway leading into the room.  
  
"Time to boost our stats, Bell you know what to do" Tyr said  
  
Belldandy boosted everyones stats, Tyr clicked his knuckles.  
  
"Right all done" Belldandy said  
  
"Lets go!" Tyr yelled  
  
Belldandy, Tyr and Rind charged into the room; suddenly the room changed, it looked like the Net Slum they were in before a portal appeared above them and Skieth appeared swinging its huge red wand. Tyr made the first hit using a fire summon casing Skieth to reel back, Skith charged at Tyr raising its wand ready to strike, Rind intercepted using a combination of earth and a thunder summon (I know you can't actually do this in the game) which sent Skieth crashing through a wall. The fight went on for minutes, Tyr went one on one with Skieth who seemed to be ignoring Belldandy and Rind who kept on pounding Skieth with numerous high level spells.  
  
"Look out!" Rind yelled  
  
Skieth raised its wand and sent it hutiling towards Tyr. Meanwile in the real world traffic lights and other public stuff went haywire a local power generator exploded.......

* * *

_To be continued....._


	3. Login 3 Server reset

_Oh My Goddess_ - _.HackTWILIGHT_  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS. Any item prices mentioned came from SMKViper

* * *

Login 3 - Server Reset  
  
Mirage of Deceit, Innis,  
Betray all with the flawed image,  
and did aid the Wave.  
And by the Power of Magus,  
a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens,  
and creates a new Wave.  
  
"_Come to think of it invisibles are supposed to be pretty tough_" - Mireille

* * *

As the dust cleared Tyr had stopped Skieth wand with his weapons from directly doing any damage to him, the force of it sent Tyr sliding backwards. Rind remembered this move from when he had protected her from being hurt from a demonic beast, Rind and Belldandy unleashed a barrage of summons to weaken Skieth. Tyr noiticed that Skieth was preparing to use its data drain attack at the same time its armour was abou to break, Tyr called out to Belldandy to power him up with an artisan's soul which Belldandy promptly did, Tyr pointed his right fist at Skieth and as soon as the armour broke, Tyr data drained it.  
  
"We've defeated Skeith!" Belldandy rejoiced  
  
"Nope, he's even stronger now! Keep on hitting him with spells!" Tyr yelled  
  
skeith now in stone chased after Tyr or Rind in turn slamming into the ground in close proximity to them. It was going straight for Rind and was about to attack when Tyr summoned earth and then summoned night in quick sucession; Skieth shuddered and then melted into a pool of shiny bubbling liquid.  
  
"We've done it" Belldandy said  
  
Rind ran up to Tyr and kissed him for rescuing her, suddenly there was an almighty explosion followed by a blinding white light, when the light faded they found themselves near the Chaos Gate in Carmina Gadelica, it whole place was deserted withthe exception of two players who were struggling to stay logged on  
  
"Whats the matter?" Tyr asked  
  
"Serv.... crashed..... ever..dy.... wa... log..... out.. ou... save....qu...ly" Viper said disappearing  
  
"Got..save...lev....up...don...wan..loose...items" Uzumaki stuttered also disappearing  
  
"Seems like Urd and the others logged out before the server crashed" Belldandy said  
  
"I think it had to do with us defeating Skieth" Tyr said  
  
"We better save and log out" Rind said  
  
As Tyr, Rind and Belldandy logged out of the world a data bugged Dalaigon Anecdote (or is that Dalaigon Anec?) suddenly appeared, roared and then faded away. Rind sat on the rooftop terrace overlooking the Nekomi city skyline, a plume of smoke rose from a distant power station, news reports came flooding through the radio about train clocks and other things not working properly causing chaos throughout the city. Rind took out the Fio pendant (a chrome metallic pendant with two thin vertical rectangles close together with a small circle overlapping them at the top center of them) that she had been wearing since Tyr gave it to her when they statred courting.  
  
"Phew! I never knew I had so many Jishuwens" Tyr said as he walked onto the terrace  
  
"How many have you got?" Rind asked putting the pendant back under her jacker  
  
"At the last count, a dozen" Tyr replied  
  
"You should sell them, you could get alot of Gp for them" Rind said  
  
"Whoa you got 12 Jishuwens?!" Keiichi exclaimed  
  
"I got them from mass data draining Harpy Queens" Tyr replied "I also got 5 Great Elites and 4 Rod of pattern" Tyr continued  
  
"Where are you off to dear?" Rind asked  
  
"To the heavens, I need to go check something" Tyr said, "I see you later" Tyr continued kissing Rind on her cheek before disappearing like someone gating out of a field  
  
Tyr appeared just outside the doors leading into the control room of Yggdrasil and went in. Chrono, Ere and Ex were busy debugging the system and erecting a firewall to stop bugs from infecting the system, Tyr picked up a cup of ambrosia from a flusterd goddess (note: remember in the previous chapter, Rind mentioned many of the goddesses were still in love with Tyr even though she and Tyr are married) and walked down to where Chrono was sitting  
  
"Um, there was some trouble with the communications network on earth by the way" Tyr said  
  
"Oh...m....m..my lord you startled me!" Chrono blushed  
  
"Were onto that Lord Tyr" Ere replied  
  
"Seems the dubuggings going smoothly" Tyr smirked  
  
"Well....um...you see....I.....um...." Chrono stutterd  
  
"Well I need to access the personell files. Exe, I need your assistance" Tyr said  
  
"Coming my lord" Exe said standing up  
  
"Ok; Chrono Ere set Yggdrasil on self diagnostic and go on your break" Peorth said  
  
Chrono and Ere complied and switched Yggdrasil onto diagnostic mode.  
  
::I wonder what this RPG that Tyr is always talking about, I should go see what all the fuss is about:: Peorth thought as she floated down from her seat  
  
"Um...I..." Chrono blushed  
  
" You like him?" Ere asked  
  
"He's so cool!" Chrono sighed "I'm so jealous that lady Rind got married to him" she sighed as she slumped back in her seat  
  
Exe sat at a terminal wile Tyr stood behind her, Tyr asked her to access Rind's bio connection (similar to those two coloured bubbles interacting with each other in the movie) Exe was surprised to see under Rind's purple bubble an additional smaller purple bubble passing data to and from Rind's bubble.  
  
"Ah I see you and Rind are expecting a child soon"  
  
"I'm surprised the file had been created so quickly, Rind has only been pregnant for about a week" Tyr said  
  
"Yggdrasil detected a new life from Rind so it acted accordingly, you should know that" Peorth replied  
  
"I knew that, I was just surprised that Yggdrasil acted so promptly" Tyr yawned  
  
"Hard time Lord Tyr?" Exe asked  
  
"Yes, I've been playing this earth online RPG for 5 hours straight...." Tyr replied  
  
"That could explain the energy spike Yggdrasil picked up" Exe said  
  
"That was becasue an AI in the game told me to hunt down and delete a vicous virus" Tyr clicking his neck  
  
"We better put up a level 10 protection field around Yggdrasil to prevent any damage" Peorth suggested  
  
Chrono was hiding behind a pillar some distance away from where Peorth, Exe and Tyr was. Chrono was staring and blushing at Tyr fantasizing about what it would be like if Tyr had married her instead of Rind, she blushed an even brighter red at the thought of her self in a wedding dress standing beside him.  
  
###Chrono fantasy daydream###  
  
"Oh my lord" Chrono averted her face blushing  
  
"No need to call me that now, we are married now" Tyr smiled turning Chrono's face towards him  
  
"I've longed for this day to come" Chrono smiled  
  
"Me too" Tyr smiled back  
  
Tyr's lips slowly came closer towards Chrono's lips....  
  
"Oh Tyr......." Chrono blushed  
  
"Fantasizing about him again?" Ere interrupted  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Chrono said startled, "Um.... I was thinking about the mall" Chrono said trying to change the subject  
  
"Yeah right, you mentioned Lord Tyr's name wile blushing" Ere smiled  
  
"ERE!!" Chrono said going bright red  
  
"You better get going Lord Tyr's coming this direction" Ere said  
  
Chrono quickly hurried off as Tyr walked in her direction.   
  
"Well I'd better get back to earth" Tyr said, "I'll keep you informed if anything happens" he continued  
  
"I still don't get it why an AI entrusted you with such a task" Peorth said  
  
"The AI, Aura said that it was written that I was destined for this" Tyr replied  
  
"But its just a computer game" Exe said  
  
"Who am I to argue with destiny?" Tyr shrugged as he departed for earth  
  
Tyr returned back to earth appearing behind Nekomi motor club building, he had left some of his manga collection in Keiichi's locker, he walked into the clubhouse.  
  
"One little problem and the server goes down!" complained Otaki  
  
"CC Corp sez dat sumthig wen' wrong within the world to cause da server crash" Tamiya said  
  
::Eep if I tell them I caused the server crash, who knows what they'll do to me!:: Tyr thought  
  
"Hey its Morisato's brother in law! Whatcha doing?" Otaki asked  
  
"Keiichi was holding something for me and I was just here to pick it up" Tyr said  
  
Back at the residence; Rind was in her and Tyr's bedroom tidying up when she accidently knocked over a frame, she picked it up and noticed that it was the blue feather (a sacred feather used when a man wants to propose to his girlfriend) she smiled and put it back where it was before. Belldandy walked into Tyr's study and was amazed on all the anime and manga merchandise that he had, the shelves were packed with numerous manga books and anime dvd with a whole shelving unit dedicated to his anime figurines.  
  
"Tyr, why can't you keep your computer games tidy like you keep your manga stuff" Belldandy sighed as she picked up the console computer games strewn all over the floor  
  
"Heh heh I ment to tidy that up!" Tyr smiled with sweat drop  
  
The next day, the server problem had been fixed and all the chaos in the city had calmed down. Tyr and Rind had logged onto Lambda server root town Carmina Gadelica and noticed a few Cobolt Knights investigating a strange huge clawmark on the ground outside the Elf's haven stall.  
  
"Looks too big for a Dalaigon" The first one said  
  
"Looks more like a clawmark of a Dalaigon Anec; but there is no way a monster could get into a root town, I'll have to speak to the other admins about this" Kamui said  
  
"It looks serious Kamui, data bugs are appearing again" Balmung said, ::Come to think of it the server went down the other day due to the bracelet but Kite no longer has the bracelet, then who caused the server reset?:: he pondered  
  
"Um a Dalaigon Anec, data bugs? I think its time to hunt this data bug and delete it" Tyr said  
  
"I just heard one of them say that there has been a siting of a data bug in a dungeon on a field that show signs of infection" Belldandy said  
  
"What are the keywords?" Tyr asked  
  
"Lambda Great Talisman Giant" Rind answered  
  
"Let's go before they lock the field up" Tyr said  
  
_Dungeon, Lambda Great Talisman Giant_   
  
Tyr, Belldandy and Rind faught their way through the hords of monsters in the flesh dungeon, they came across several Dalaigon Anecs but none of them were data bugged like the previous data bug they had defeated earlier. Belldandy collected up all the spell scrolls that came out of the numerous chest that they opened up ready to use when they finally meet up with the data bugged Dalaigon Anec.  
  
"Whats up?" Rind asked seeing code scroll upwards in Tyr eyes  
  
"I'm just looking up data about this Dalaigon Anec from the Ryu book" Tyr replied  
  
"Didn't you look at the information when we battled the last one?" Belldandy asked  
  
"Heh! I was too busy fighting it to look at it" Tyr said with a sweat drop  
  
"So what does it say?" Rind asked  
  
"Its a level 49, its an even match even for us high level players.... if I data drain it I would eaither get a virus core, a heavy blade weapon called High Forger for you or a Segmentart standard body armour" Tyr replied  
  
"I hope its not the latter, I could do with another weapon" Rind said  
  
"Great this one has the Death in it, this scroll will come in handy" Belldandy said as she picked it up from inside the chest  
  
Tyr walked into the next room and noted the usual purple smoke rising from the base of the door leading to the next room; Belldandy boosted the stats for Tyr and Rind also boosting her own magical stats, Tyr ran into the next room wielding his twin blade weapons, Rind and Belldandy promptly followed after him.  
  
"Gadnammit! this one's more stronger than the others!" Tyr said rebounding off a wall  
  
"I'll use the Death scroll!" Belldandy said initiating the scroll  
  


####################

  
(Note: I borrowed a character name from Love Hina and Onegai Teacher cause I'm crap thinking up orginal Japanese girls names)  
  
Meanwile at the item shop in Dun Lorieag  
  
" A dozen warrior bloods please" the girl said  
  
"That'll be 1200 gp" the NPC replied  
  
A female blade master with light purple hair and similar facial and forehead markings appeared behind her  
  
"I see you're getting stuff to boost your stats" an older girl said  
  
"Mizuho!" The girl said startled, "What are you doing here?" she continued  
  
"Mom said I should come along to keep an eye on you" Mizhuo replied, "You were difficult to track after your portal appeared and disappeared quickly" she continued  
  
"I've been trying to find papa, since the server crashed and I still can't find him online" the girl said running towards the Chaos Gate with her long arm weapon  
  
"Kanako wait up!!" Mizhuo said running after her  
  


####################

  
"Nah! I didn't even feel that!" Tyr jeered at the monster  
  
Rind kept on slashing away the the monster quickly avoiding the Dalaigon's attacks. Belldandy could see it was begining to weaken, so she started to use some summon earth scrolls to pound away at its HP in order for its virus protection to break. Rind slashed the monster's side hard making it rear up and roar in pain, Tyr summoned Merrows which finally broke its virus protection  
  
"Data drain it!" Rind said  
  
Tyr data drained it, after the bright light faded a puppy dragon appeared, Tyr went to pick up the high forger heavy blade weapon wile Rind ched the dragon puppy and slew it.  
  
"Time to go" Tyr said tossing the virus core into the air  
  
"Right, back to Carmina Gadelica" Belldandy said  
  
As the teleport ring teleported them back to the root town, two girls came rushing in  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Mizhuo called out as the rings faded, "Darn it!" she continued  
  
"That was definately mom and dad all those dead dalaigon would only be dad's handywork" Kanako said  
  
"Dad did mentioned that he defeated 5 Dalaigon Anecs in one dungeon, most players get beaten after thier second one" Mizhuo replied  
  
Tyr, Rind and Belldandy arrived back in Carmina Gadelica, Tyr could of sworn that he heard someone call out before he gateted out of the last field. Tyr stared out into the harbour, he wanderd what his unborn child would be like and weather it would be a girl or a boy, Rind acessed Dun Loireag's server and activated the telport rings.  
  
"Time to go!" Rind smiled  
  
Belldandy looked at Tyr who was staring at a passing blimp, she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder  
  
"Its time to go to Dun Loireag" Belldandy said  
  
"Sorry about that I was just thinking about something" Tyr replied  
  
Belldandy and Tyr stepped in the teleport ring's field and they teleported to the chaos gate in Dun Loireag; as soon as they gated out, Mizhuo and Kanako appeared at the chaos gate, Mizhuo checked out the logs at the chaos gate.  
  
"Darn it, mom and dad just logged onto another server" Mizhuo sighed  
  
"At this rate we'll never catch up with them, why don't we just go to them in the real world?" Kanako asked  
  
_Tavern, Dun Loireag_  
  
Tyr, Rind and Belldandy met up with the others at the tavern, which looked like the grunty ranch building only bigger. Urd was role playing being drunk on a huge bottle of sake; Rind held Tyr's hand as he scanned the Ryu books on the data of all the monsters, Skuld was fancinated by the green code scrolling down Tyr's blacked out eyes (this only happens when Tyr looks at the Ryu book detailing the monsters).  
  
"Oh I just remembered!" Tyr blinked and his eyes returned back to normal  
  
"What?" Rind looked at him  
  
"I read on the BBS that CC Corp has allowed a few internet websites to open up shops in the world and there's this CCG shop that I'd like to check out" Tyr said  
  
"Shops huh? I wonder if any electronic opened up buisness in the world" Skuld thought out loud  
  
"Oh about that trade you asked me to do, I was unable to get the Crimson Raid weapon because the player said she forgot to save and she lost the weapon due to it. She also told me that she read on the BBS that an Anglomore might hold it, she gave me the keywords to where there are many of them" Urd said  
  
_Theta Bitter Fantasy Mirror World_  
  
Urd, Keiichi and Skuld were busy fighting two Mu Guardians as Tyr, Belldandy and Rind made thier way to the dungeon. They fought thier way through each of the floors collecting the occasional geist ring to be sold off later. Rind kissed Tyr when he gave one of the giest rings to her, unknown to them Chrono who had come down from the heavens and logged onto the world was already in the dungeon and was hiding behind a pillar, when she saw Tyr kiss Rind she got really jealous and wished it was her instead of Rind that Tyr was kissing.  
  
Tyr had too many 'the lovers' magic scroll and gave some to Rind, she blushed and kissed Tyr again, Chrono got even more jealous and gated out of the field leaving an unopened blue coloured chest  
  
"Hey theres another chest over there" Belldandy said  
  
"Right, I'll use a fortune wire" Tyr said  
  
As soon as Tyr used the fortune wire, the blue chest hissed and turned a golden colour and opened up revealing some armor with a flame motif  
  
"That's a level 54 armor of hell body armor, those are kind of hard to come by, well done dear" Rind smiled  
  
"Well I'd better eqip it then, it'll come in handy against the Anglomore monster Urd mentioned" Tyr said putting on the armour  
  
"You look nice!" Rind looked lustfully at her husband  
  
"Thanks" Tyr smiled  
  
They walked into the next room upon seeing a huge rotating yellow symbol, Tyr took a step forward and the sybol shimmered realeasing the Anglomore that they had been hunting dor.  
  
"Get ready everybody!" Tyr said getting into his battle stance  
  
"Ready when you are!" Rind smiled raising her weapon  
  
"Ready to heal and cast spells!" Belldandy added  
  
"Everybody, union battle... _CHARGE!!!_" Tyr yelled as he, Rind and Belldandy ran towards the monster.

* * *

_To be continued....._


	4. Login 4 Starlight festival memories

_Oh My Goddess_ - _.HackTWILIGHT_  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS.

* * *

Login 4 - Starlight festival memories  
  
"I must speak with Morghana,  
To go where she is.  
The living flesh poses a hinderance  
But I must... I must go  
For our Aura" - ??

* * *

Grunty Farm, Dun Loireag  
  
Mizhuo and Kanako were admiring all the baby grunties in their pens; Kanako went starry eyed when she saw a cute grunty with a bow around its neck, she took out a white cherry and fed it to the baby grunty. Mizhuo stood up and walked upto the window and looked out into the town.  
  
"Mom and dad have gone to another field and we don't even know the keywords" Kanako said  
  
"Mom said before I left, that after they had defeated a huge databugged monster, they logged onto to the sigma server root town" Mizhuo replied picking up her blademaster weapon  
  
"I wish Ryofu was here, she could pin point which field mom and dad are in" Kanako sighed  
  
"Why such the long faces?" A female voice said  
  
Mizhuo and Kanako turned around to see to spoke out  
  
"Ryofu!" Mizhuo exclaimed  
  
"Sis!" Kanako said surprised  
  
"I finally tracked you down" Ryofu smiled slinging her heavy blade weapon over her shoulder  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mizhuo asked  
  
"Mom realised that the two of you would need a third party member so mom sent me long" Ryofu answered  
  
"So what's dad doing?" Kanako asked  
  
"Dad is opening his new comic book store, it looks like that huge comic book store that dad took us last summer" Ryofu answered, "Come to think of it, dad was looking for three really rare cards for the TCG card game he's been collecting" Ryofu continued  
  
"I heard there's a registered licensed shop in Carmina Gadelica that deals with TCGs" Mizhup replied  
  
"Maybe we can get some information to where mon and dad are wile we are there" Kanako said  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mizhuo said  
  
::Wonder if I should get them mounted in a frame for dad:: Ryofu wandered  
  
"Hang on isn't today the Tanabata festival?" Kanako asked  
  
"Yes why?" Mizhuo said  
  
"Mom said when she was in her teens, mom and dad confessed thier love to each other at the festival..." Kanako replied  
  
"So" Mizhuo said  
  
"Well mom said that she and dad always go to the festival every year, maybe we can finally meet up with them at the festival" Kanako said  
  
_Shopping district, Carmina Gadelica_  
  
Tyr lent against a lamp post proudly presenting his newly accuired Crimson Raid twinblade weapons in his holsters, Tyr looked at the virus core that he got after he data drained the databugged Anglomore and wanderd why the virus core was the size of a baseball and was brown instead of the green colour of databugged monsters.  
  
"Tyr, I just spoke to the shop keeper of that TCG store and they said those three cards that you are looking for are going for nearly 200 bucks..." Belldandy said  
  
"There are more cards that I want to get from that store sis" Tyr said putting the virus core into his pocket  
  
"I wonder if there is a manga store here?" Skuld said running off  
  
In the real world, Urd walked into Tyr's room and picked up one of Tyr's many anime figurines, a hologram version of Tyr popped up right next to Urd startling her  
  
[_Urd do'nt even think about it!_]  
  
"Hey no fair!" Urd complained  
  
Back in Carmina Gadelica, Tyr had finished purchashing what he needed, Skuld came running up to them.  
  
"Tyr I've got word that there are some high level ghost type monsters on Sigma server fields, its a good place to level up" Skuld said  
  
"OK lets go there then, I've just bought 50 cards and I think its time to do some more levelling up anyhow" Tyr replied  
  
"Dear CC Corp is hosting the Tanabata festival online, would you like to go to it and then go to the one in the real world?" Rind smiled  
  
"Sure" Tyr replied, "Remember that time when you and I loved each other" Tyr asked  
  
"Yes I do" Rind blushed, "What you didn't know is that I was in love with you long before that" she smiled  
  
"Your friends were really jealous when they caught us kissing behind the barracks" Tyr smiled  
  
Rind laughed "They were even more jealous when we got married" She smiled  
  
Mizhuo, Kanako and Ryofu had just gone through the shopping district when Mizhuo noticed Tyr and Rind at the chaos gate in the distance.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Mizhuo yelled  
  
It was too late Tyr and Rind had already gated out to the sigma server. Mizhuo guessed and typed in the keywords of the field that she momentarily saw and she, Ryofu and Kanako gated to the field.  
  
"Darn it, I guess mom and dad ain't here" Ryofu sighed, "Anyhow there are some high level Dark Stalkers here" she continued  
  
"Its a shame we don't have dad's twilight bracelet with us, we could data drain them for some really cool stuff" Mizhuo said scanning the horizon  
  
"Gotta find a Dalaigon Anec, they pack alot of exp points" Kanako swung her weapon around  
  
"_Thunder Dance!_" Tyr said as he repetedly slashed the Dark Stalker.  
  
The monster shuddered and fell, its eyes fell out and faded away followed by its body. Rind blushed, Tyr had managed to take on four high level Dark Stalkers single handedly, Rind looked at her wedding ring and rememberd that happy day.  
  
_Two years ago, Belldandy's tea room (a month before Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Keiichi moved in with Tyr and Rind)_  
  
(note anything inbetween a [ ] is someone talking from the next room or from behind a door)  
  
Rind sat infront of a full length large mirror, Belldandy was styling her hair as Rind applied her makeup (do goddesses actually wear makeup?). Rind was estatic, it was her wedding day, the day that she drempt of for a very long time had come true. Rind and Tyr had been romantically involved for 4 years most of which was trying to hide thier relationship from thier collegues, now she was getting married into the most powerful family in the heavens.  
  
It was thanks to Tyr that the most popular game in the heavens is CC Corp's 'The World' most of the gods and goddesses were online in thier freetime, the link from the heavens 'The World' players was channelled through Tyr's earth company Xeon which had recently partnered with CC Corp.  
  
Tyr teleported into the temple and appeared outside Belldandy's tea room, he had forgotten something and not realised that Rind was in the tea room, he was just about to slide open the door when Skuld came out to stop him  
  
"Tyr! You know full well you're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" Skuld scolded  
  
"Jeeze I just forgot something" Tyr replied  
  
[Tyr!] Rind said looking towards the door  
  
"I shouldn't of come down, I just forgot something but I'll get it later. I wish I could see you" Tyr said  
  
[You should see my dress] Rind blushed  
  
"I'll see it soon at our wedding, I'll see you there, I love you" Tyr smiled  
  
[I love you too] Rind smiled  
  
Tyr went back up to the heavens, at the same time Urd came through the TV in her formal goddess outfit.  
  
"You should see the streets leading up to the catherdral, its gonna be a BIG party!!" Urd rejoiced  
  
"Sure Urd you're gonna be drunk all day" Skuld rolled her eyes  
  
"Well, who could blame me? Dear brother is getting married and everyone is gonna P-A-R-T-Y!" Urd yelled  
  
"You look drunk all ready" Skuld muttered  
  
"I've got a great wedding present for Tyr.... the boxed Naruto DVD collection seasons 1 - 4!!!" Urd said holding the box high  
  
"Tyr really likes that anime" Rind said standing up putting on her wedding veil  
  
Skuld and Belldandy went starry eyed, Urd was too busy looking at the DVD contents. Meanwile in the heavens Mara was getting up to no good, she was lingering around on the church roof looking down at the crowds, Tyr silently appared behind Mara and crouched down  
  
"A thousand years of pain!" Tyr yelled as Tyr poked Mara's behind  
  
"**YAAAAAH!!!!!!!!**" Mara screamed as she shot off  
  
Tyr laughed and went back down inside the church. Tyr stood by the altar; he brushed down his uniform and looked at the congregation , Tyr's collegues sat on the right and Rind's collegues sat on the left, the catherdral was decked out in white flowers and ribbons, beams of light shone through the windows and he could hear the cheering of people outside. Urd had helped Megumi and Keiichi get into the heavens to attend Tyr and Rind's wedding.  
  
"I didn't realise that there were churches in heaven" Keiichi said  
  
"Most of them are used just for prayers" Tyr replied  
  
In a room in the wings of the catherdral, Rind put the finishing touches to her wedding dress to get ready to walk down the aisle, she blushed bright red when she looked at her self in the mirror.  
  
"Its time to go" Belldandy smiled, "Tyr's waiting for you" she smiled  
  
The main doors opened, everybody stood up and looked at Rind. At the altar Tyr looked at Rind and smiled, after a brief walk up the aisle Rind faced Tyr at the altar, she looked up at him and smiled, a few mintues went by as they said thier vows to each other, Rind was blushing brightly all the way through her vows.  
  
"Now, by the blessing of the almighty I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister smiled, "You may kiss the bride" the minister said to Tyr  
  
Tyr lifted Rind's veil, came closer to Rind and kissed her. A cheer went up as a shower of cherry blossom petals floated down from above, Tyr and Rind walked out of the Catherdral to a cheering crowds, Rind smiled at Tyr and kissed him, camera flashes went wild. As the sun set, Rind stood in Tyr's arms looking at the setting sun from thier hotel room.  
  
_Present day_  
  
Back on the field, Rind looked up as Tyr opened up a chest and pulled out some body armor she took out a healing potion and healed Tyr. Belldandy could sense there were three new players in the world that have the blood of the gods, but what she sensed was that these new players have the similar blood line to Tyr and Rind (as well as herself, Urd and Skuld), Belldandy decided to make a call to the heavns to enquire about it.  
  
As Tyr and the others saved and logged out of the world a huge rock type monster appeared and then faded away. Rind, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld went to prepare for the Tanabata festival, Tyr quickly checked out the BBS board; there were floods of posts about mirages seen on fields monsters appearing and then dissapearing, empty chests and safe chests that when opened released a booby trap. Tyr remembered something that he had read in the epitaph about a phase called Innis who confuses players with mirages and deciet, Aura had warned him about Innis and it now seemed that Innis was making its presence heard loud and clear.  
  
Mizhuo, Kanako and Ryofu stood outside the residence seeing Banpei sweep the stairs and Sigel sitting in a tree, they were wearing thier Yukatas ready to go to the festival that was being held in the park.  
  
"Why don't we just go see mom and dad now?" Kanako asked  
  
"Not yet, Banpei doesn't recognise us in this time and who know what Sigel would do to us" Mizhuo replied  
  
"I think its better if we made contact with mom and dad at the festival like we planned" Ryofu said  
  
Mizhuo picked up a drifting pamphlet "Wow there's an anime and manga expo at the Makuhari convention center, maybe I can find that elusive manga I've been looking for" Mizhuo said  
  
At the festival, Keiichi helped Belldandy buy some ingredients for the Yaki Udon that she was going to cook for dinner. Ryofu picked up the three cards that she had bought, had them framed and wrapped up.  
  
"Wow the night is so beautiful" Rind said  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are" Tyr smirked  
  
"Well I've got the ingredients for tomights dinner" Belldandy said, "Have you made your wishes yet?" Belldandy continued  
  
"Don't need to" Tyr rubbed his eyes, "All my wishes came true when Rind and I got married" Tyr continued  
  
"Not forgetting our unborn child" Rind smiled  
  
"Why don't you and Keiichi make a wish.... gahhhhh!!!" Tyr clenched his fists over his eyes  
  
"TYR!" Belldandy said  
  
Belldandy looked at Tyr's eyes....  
  
"Whoa!" Belldandy said  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Mizhuo called out  
  
"Eh?" Rind said  
  
"Wha??!!" Tyr exclaimed

* * *

_To be continued....._


	5. Login 5 Seeing double

Oh My Goddess - .HackTWILIGHT  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS.  
  
Login 5 - Seeing double  
  
Ryofu explained to Tyr and Rind who she, Mizhuo and Kanako are as Belldandy served everybody their dinner. Tyr was confused because he knew that Yggdrasil couldn't of possibly of sent them back in time, Ryofu proved that they were from the future by showing him an object that only could of been given by him alone.  
  
Mizhuo showed a photograph of herself; Rind noticed that there were four goddesses besides herself, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld in the picture on eof which was wearing a Valkyrie uniform, Mizhuo said the fourth goddess was her non identical twin sister Ashelin and was currently training in the valkyrie academy.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Urd asked  
  
"A leaflet about the manga convention at the Makuhari convention center" Mizhuo replied  
  
"I've got three extra tickets, I'll take you three along" Tyr smiled, "After all Rind and I would like to get to know our three future daughters even more" he smiled  
  
"Thanks dad!" Mizhuo hugged him  
  
"Dad, you look so cool now that you've got your mangekou sharingan eyes now" Ryofu said  
  
"I'm so jealous" Kanako muttured  
  
"Why?" Rind asked  
  
"Ryofu, Mizhuo and I have only one of our eyes as sharigan" Kanako sighed  
  
After dinner Ryofu, Mizhuo and Kanako were in Tyr's study, Tyr hung the framed Yu-Gi-Oh! God cards that Ryofu gave to him as a present on the wall. Belldandy came into the room with a tray of green tea and put it down on the table.  
  
"There's been alot of strange sightings in some of the fields in the world" Tyr said  
  
"What kind?" Belldandy asked  
  
"High level monsters appearing on the wrong level type field, portals opening releasing monsters that dissapear quickly and chests that are there one minute and vanish as soon as a player approaches it" Tyr replied  
  
"I saw one the other day, dungeon locations switching postions" Ryofu said  
  
Kanako was looking at some drawings on Tyr's drafting desk and picked one up  
  
"These are really good drawings dad" Kanako said  
  
"Thanks, I'm trying to make my own manga" Tyr smiled as he walked out of the room  
  
That night Ryofu walked through the residence, she walked past the living room and noticed Skuld setting up three more terminals for Kanako, Mizhuo and herself. As Ryofu walked outside, she heard the hysterical laughter of Kanako watching a Jim Carrey film. Ryofu walked into Tyr's huge workshop and saw Tyr working on a robot, she looked at some blueprints that lay on a nearby table.  
  
"Nice design for the jet board dad" Ryofu said  
  
"I plan to make those soon" Tyr replied  
  
"They are really good, Ashelin is really talented using them she grinded a full 100 meters before falling off" Ryofu said  
  
"So, you and your sisters came from the future to help us out on something" Tyr said  
  
"Mom sent us, Kiera wanted to come but auntie Belldandy wouldn't let her" Ryofu giggled  
  
"Kiera?" Tyr looked puzzled  
  
"Uncle Keiichi and auntie Belldandy's daughter, she's about the same age as me" Ryofu replied  
  
"So whats Ashelin like?" Tyr asked  
  
"She's doing really well in the academy; she's even got an admirer, mom said Ashelin acts just like her when you and mom were dating" Ryofu laughed, "Even Kiera has an admirer" she continued  
  
"Ashelin's admirer what is he like?" Tyr asked  
  
"He's part of your retinue, very loyal" Ryofu replied  
  
"And what does Kiera do?" Tyr asked  
  
"She helps you build things, she's a whiz at machines, I think Chihiro wants to hire her to work at whirlwind" Ryofu said, "You even built Chihiro a state of the art building for her" she continued  
  
"So Belldandy and Keiichi still work there?" Tyr asked  
  
"Chihiro and auntie Belldandy work in the shop wile uncle Keiichi and one of your mechs work on the machines" Ryofu replied  
  
"Right thats done now to install the OS and the programs" Tyr said walking over to a large computer  
  
That night Tyr was training outside; Tyr used a different kind of magic than his sisters, his combat skills were based on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijustsu. Mizhuo, Ryofu and Kanako watched Tyr as he trained  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Tyr commanded  
  
As a cloud quickly appeared and dissapeared, a dozen clones of Tyr charged at a vertical wooden post and diced it into pieces, Skuld came out and was amazed at what Tyr had just did  
  
"I don't see what this is so different to when we create clones of ourselves" Skuld said  
  
"Skuld, Tyr is using a total different school of magic to us. That skills that Tyr learns takes a long time to learn" Belldandy said  
  
"But its just the same as when we do it" Skuld replied  
  
"But Tyr can creates dozens of clones of himself without any distortion to any of the clones" Belldandy said, "Remember the lightning edge that he just learnt the other day, well he spent almost a year training himself to do that move" Belldandy continued  
  
Fifteen minutes later Belldandy came out and sawt Tyr who had a mischevious grin on his face sneeking some fireworks into the garden behind the house, Urd and Skuld followed him carrying two high powered bowling ball sized black fireworks, Belldandy looked at Tyr suspiciously.  
  
"Bringing daylight to night" Urd muttred to herself as she read the label on the firework  
  
"We'll try them out" Skuld said  
  
Skuld and Urd put the high powered fireworks down, Tyr packed the other fireworks around it.  
  
"Right lets let em rip!" Tyr smiled throwing a match into the pile  
  
Fireworks shot up into the air creating pretty patterrns, Sigel walked out of the house to see what the noise was all about.  
  
"I wonder which ones are the high powered ones?" Skuld asked  
  
"I guess they'll be the one coming nex......" Tyr said  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash momentarily turning the night sky into a sunny daytime.  
  
"Ah I see...." Urd said  
  
Tyr, Skuld and Urd walked off in different directions with their arms out trying to find their way after being blinded by the bright flash, Sigel who was unaffected was on the floor in hysterical laughter.  
  
"What the heck was that!" Keiichi said, " I nearly got my shadow burnt on the wall!!" he continued  
  
Keiichi looked down at the laughting Sigel and then at Urd, Skuld and Tyr bumping into each other.  
  
Just outside the residence Senataro walked up the steps rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Gah! I come to visit Skuld and I get blinded by some firework" Sentaro said holding the gatepost  
  
Inside the house Ryofu thought she heard some birds chirping, Kanako knowing what just happened walked into the room laughing her head off.  
  
"Well that will definatley be on the morning news!" Kanako laughed  
  
"NASA astronauts might think someone is testing a new gadget" Mizhuo laughed  
  
"Crap that was so bright!" Tyr said rubbing his eyes  
  
The next day, across town in an internet cafe Mara picked up a headset, she was still rubbing her eyes after that massive flash of light as she spyed on Tyr and co the other night. Mara looked out of the window and saw Tyr, Ryofu, Kanako and Mizhuo pull up at the traffic lights with bags full of anime and manga merchandise in the back of the car.  
  
"Damn it Tyr, was it compleatly nessacary to use one of your attacks on me" Mara said rubbing her back  
  
"Hey Viper that woman is talking to herself" Uzumaki said  
  
"She must be on day realease from the sanitarium" Viper muttered  
  
"We better log in, she's freaking me out" Uzumaki replied  
  
Tyr, Ryofu, Kanako and Mizhuo arrived home and went straight to the terminals and logged into the world where the others were waiting for them in Carmina Gadelica. As Ryofu and Kanako looked at the baby grunties, Tyr met up with Rind who looked a bit puzzled  
  
"This place is so peaceful, even though it is simulated" Rind sighed  
  
"Reminds me of the time when we confessed our love for each other at the tanabata festival before we were married" Tyr said hugging Rind from behind  
  
"We kept on making excuses to get out of meetings just so that we could be together" Rind blushed  
  
"We should go to the lakeside reteat lodge for our anniversary...." Tyr said kissing Rind's neck  
  
"You mean the place where we..." Rind asked  
  
"Yep" Tyr smirked  
  
Tyr's flashmail 'pinged'  
  
"Dear, you've got mail" Rind said  
  
"I know" Tyr replied opening up the mail  
  
To: Tyr  
  
From: Aura  
  
I need to speak to you and your party. Please meet me at the Net Slum.  
I have only allowed you and your party's member addresses to get here  
  
"Its from Aura, I better call everybody" Tyr said  
  
As everybody gathered around the Chaos gate, Mara, hiding in the shadows in an alleyway glared at them  
  
"What are you up to?" Mara mutterd  
  
As Tyr and the other gated out to Net Slum, Mara walked up to the Chaos gate to attempt to follow them. As soon as she typed in the keywords a protective field activated sending her flying backwards and straight into the water in the harbour.  
  
"Gad Nammit!" Mara cursed Tyr and the others appeard in Net Slum, the place looked kinda tidy for a place that looked like a ruin. Kanako noticed an unopened chest that looked similar to the Gott statue chests and opened it, she took out the five vials of emperor's soul and put them away.  
  
"You have arrived" Aura said  
  
"I got your e-mail" Tyr said  
  
"After you data drained and deleted the first phase, I made some new books for you and your party which will give you an upper hand in future battles" Aura said  
  
"New books?" Tyr asked  
  
"I created them during the server reset" Aura replied  
  
"So what are these new 'books' of yours?" Tyr asked  
  
"Each one of your party will be given an alternate form to thier character class. You, Rind and your sister Belldandy will be given a special book, these deal alot of damage to an enemy although they use alot of your SP when you activate them" Aura said  
  
"Cool" Tyr replied  
  
"You Tyr will wield Machina Maw, Rind will weild Full Throttle and Belldandy will weild Flora Fallal" Aura said as three gold coloured books headed towards them  
  
Additional books floated towards the others and dissapeared as they touched them. Tyr thanked Aura and they gated back to Carmina Gadelica and logged out. Two and a half months passed, Rind was now physically looking pregnant; Rind walked into the Tyr's study just as he logged out of the world. Tyr had discovered that CC Corp had re-activated Morghana and the phases and were in league with Morghana. CC Corp labelled Tyr and his party as outlaws.  
  
"Did alot of data draining dear?" Rind smiled  
  
"I just defeated Magus, he's one BIG phase, kinda looks like a spaceship I saw on TV the other night" Tyr replied, "And I got alot of virus cores" he continued  
  
"I see Innis's illusions didn't fool you either" Rind smirked  
  
"His attacks were useless against me!" Tyr smiled  
  
"Here I bought you some green tea" Rind said  
  
"Thanks" Tyr replied kissing Rind on her cheek, "So how are the little ones?" Tyr smiled placing his hand on Rind's tummy  
  
"Just fine" Rind blushed  
  
"So where are the girls?" Tyr said (referring to Mizhuo, Ryofu and Kanako)  
  
"Ryofu has gone to Shimokitazawa mall, Ryofu saw this courier (messenger) bag she wanted and Kanako and Mizhuo are playing a Yu-Gi-Oh dueling match with your new invention" Rind replied  
  
Tyr's e-mail chimed, it was Helba. Helba said that she knew that CC Corp knew about the coma victims and they did nothing about them, Helba congratulated Tyr on causing chaos with the third server reset, CC Corp went compleatly nuts to stop the chaos the server reset caused. Tyr walked outside just in time to see Kanako win the dueling match  
  
"Well done, thats an excellent attack combo" Tyr said  
  
"You taught me that dad" Kanako smiled, "Well actually I watched you use this tactic during a tournament  
  
Meanwhile inside Belldandy was pouring some green tea for Rind wile she (Rind) pruned a bonzai tree.  
  
"Bell, I was wandering are there any cities in the heavens?" Keiichi asked  
  
"Sure there are" Belldandy replied  
  
"So what do they look like?" Keiichi asked  
  
"Um hard to describe..... You know that Minority Report game you were playing, well like that but more futuristic" Belldandy said  
  
"So why does the buildings around Yggdrasil look...um..non futurisic like?" Keiichi looked puzzled  
  
"The building Yggdrsil is housed in is a temple" Rind asnwered  
  
"And for transport there is a mag-lev highway" Tyr added  
  
"The cities in the demon realm are all tecno looking not much open air places" Velsper said leaping ontop of the TV  
  
"Not enough space to swing a cat around huh?" Tyr smirked "I'm going to log on to the world to Carmina Gadelica" Tyr continued  
  
"I'll see you there in 10 minutes dear" Rind replied  
  
Rind walked into Tyr's study and looked at all the trophies that Tyr won at the TCG tournaments. Rind smiled at the picture of herself and Tyr celebrating his title of world champion, she blushed when she saw the large wedding photo of themselves, the placed her hand on her tummy and wandered what baby Mizhuo and Ashelin would be like. Rind sighed and went to log on to the world.  
  
Carmina Gadelica, shopping district  
  
Rind walked through the market place looking for Tyr, she saw him walk into the shop where Ryofu had bought the god cards from and hurried towards the shop. Back in the real world Ryofu had arrived back with her new bag, she walked into the living room to see Kanako watching video footage of Tyr's recent dueling victory.  
  
"Whoa that was a good combination, a monster with 6,500 attack points attacking with Chaos Emperor dragon! Dad just took out his opponent in 4 moves!" Kanako said  
  
"By the way where is mom and dad?" Ryofu asked  
  
"They've logged into the world, dad said he logged on to Carmina Gadelica, I think mom went too" Kanako replied  
  
Kanako and Ryofu logged onto the world, as they walked to the place where Tyr and Rind said they were going to meet up when Kanako saw an advertisment for a party in the main square hosted the american branch of CC Corp, Kanako took a pamphlet. After the party that night, Kanako, Ryofu and Rind had logged out Tyr was just about to log out when he heard a voice.  
  
"Who is that?!" Tyr demanded  
  
"You should know" the voice said  
  
"Morghana" Tyr muttered drawing his weapons  
  
"So you are the one, the one who will try to defeat me" Morghana said  
  
"You have caused chaos once more, Aura sent me to stop you" Tyr yelled  
  
"I see your wife is expecting...." Morghana smiled  
  
"You leave her alone, this is between you and me!" Tyr said angrily  
  
"I have no intention to harming your wife" Morghana replied stepping out of the shadows  
  
Tyr was surprised to see the Morghana had a phsyical body "The first said that you were just a voice" Tyr looked puzzled  
  
"That was 11 years ago, I have done an upgrade" Morghana said, "You want to know what happened to the coma victims? Well here they are" she continued  
  
4 players appeared looking identical to Morghana.  
  
"Now you will become one with them!" she frowned as she tried to convert Tyr  
  
Tyr rejected the code being forced into him back into Morghana, and a fight ensued. A flurry of punches and kicks sent Morghana's clones flying off in all directions, Morghana unable to subdue Tyr sent in some corrupted modified NPCs into the fight. Dozens of virus NPCs poured into the fight only to be sent flying away in all directions. In the real world Rind was concerned why Tyr hadn't logged out, back in the world Morghana was loosing the fight, Tyr getting fed up leaped up into mid air and logged out, on the roof of a nearby building Viper and Uzumaki stood in shock they had never seen a player fight off dozen of people like that.  
  
In the real world  
  
"What happened?" Rind asked  
  
"It was Morghana" Tyr replied  
  
"What did she want?" Rind asked  
  
"Nothing" Tyr smiled as he took Rind into his arms and kissed her  
  
"Oh" Rind smiled as she returned the kissed  
  
"Mom?" Mizhuo called  
  
"Don't go in mom and dad are having a private moment" Ryofu said  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. Login 6 Yami

_Oh My Goddess_ - _.HackTWILIGHT_  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS. I briefly mention the berries from Pokemon advanced, these _in the story that is_ berries were brought from the heavens by Belldandy for her to create her fantastic foods  
  
Celeste and member Demon Angel Tsukai (aka DAT)  
  
Morghana clones Same as the orginal but now Morghana has a 'physical' body that resembles the agents from the Matrix movies  
  
In a previous chapter I gave names to the real world players of Kite and Black Rose, now I just refer to them as their player character names for now on

* * *

Login 6 - Yami  
  
Three months after Tyr first encountered Morghana and her virus infected NPC's, Tyr made a reputaion for himself as CC Corp Moderators tried to delete him but was unable to due to the bracelet protecting him and that they couldn't locate his member account. Tyr was in his study looking at the beastiary of the monsters that appeared in SquareEnix's expansion to 'The World', Tyr's custom built persocom Yuzuki came in carrying a tray with some green tea, Rind was in the kitchen cooking some food with the berries that Belldandy was growing.  
  
"These watmels are really ripe" Belldandy said putting them down on the counter  
  
"Belldandy is it ok if I use some of the razz berries that you bought in? I'm baking a Tyr's favorite pie" Rind asked  
  
"Sure" Belldandy smiled  
  
Tyr picked up his Dark Magician Girl card and scratched his head, he remembered a month before he and Rind got married he was testing out a holographic dueling system when he used this card, when the card came 'to life' it came over to him and showed alot of affection towards him.  
  
"What the matter sir?" Yuzuki asked  
  
"Its just this card, before Rind and I got married it got really affectionate towards me" Tyr said looking worried  
  
"You did say some of these cards seemed to have a life of thier own" Yuzuki replied  
  
"But they were acting on the programming inside the duel disks" Tyr replied  
  
"You're taking the anime too seroiusly bro" Urd said standing at the door  
  
"Seriously, Dark Magician Girl always flew towards me as soon as I delt her" Tyr said  
  
"I knew most of the goddesses in the heavens liked you but this is just too wierd" Skuld said standing at Tyr's window  
  
"Anyhow, Konami re-named the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG to Duel Monsters...." Tyr said, "I'm glad that lame Duel Masters TCG was axed, it was a blatant copy of Duel Monsters, I mean that anime is way to similar to Yu-Gi-Oh" Tyr continued  
  
Rind put the pie that she was making into the oven and went to take a shower, she passed Yuzuki who was cleaning her (Rind's) and Tyr's battle armour.  
  
"Um Yuzuki, the next time when Tyr and I log on to the world would you mind if you you connect yourself to the network and monitor us wile we are in the world?" Rind asked  
  
"Of course" Yuzuki smiled  
  
"By the way, what is Tyr doing?" Rind asked  
  
"Master Tyr is working on a program where Duel Monster players can duel each other within the world" Yuzuki replied  
  
"An online dueling tournament, Tyr had finished it sometime ago he was in negotiations with SquareEnix to hold online tournaments in the stadium in Iota Server root town Luca" Rind said  
  
"Wether its online or in the real world the Duel Monsters game is very popular" Urd said  
  
_An hour later, Luca Harbour_  
  
Tyr stood by a crate going through his Duel Monsters deck, he took out his Dark Magician Girl card and looked at it. Surely the online version of his favorite card wouldn't react in the same way as his real one, he noticed his newest addition Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Magicians Valkyria, Tyr smirked at the powerful cards.  
  
"No one will be able to stop your 3 Sphinx and Chaos Emperor Dragon combo attack" Rind said  
  
"Your pie was delicious" Tyr smiled  
  
"Thanks" Rind blushed  
  
"Where the girls?" Tyr asked  
  
"They've gone to the cinema" Rind answered  
  
"This reminds me of the day when I won the national Duel Monsters tournament" Tyr smiled looking out into the harbour  
  
"And it was also the day when we.. you know" Rind smiled placing her hand on her tummy  
  
"That was one steamy night" Tyr smiled  
  
"Sure was" Rind smiled and blushed  
  
"I see SquareEnix accepted your request" Urd said runing the moment  
  
"Always showing up when Rind and I are having our moment" Tyr sighed "Where's Belldandy?" Tyr continued  
  
"Checking out our new hideout, its HUGE!" Urd exclaimed  
  
Further down the harbour Subaru and Silver Knight stared at Tyr, Rind and Urd.  
  
"So the new Dot Hackers have arrived, its a shame that they couldn't limit the damage after every server reset" Subaru said  
  
_Attention all Duel Monster players. There will be a tournament being held at the stadium starting in two days time, please residter as soon as you can_ The PA announced  
  
"Dear you should sign up for that" Rind said  
  
"Already have" Tyr replied  
  
"Oh!" Rind exclaimed  
  
"What?" Tyr asked  
  
"They kicked!" Rind smiled  
  
"Well Mizhuo did say that Ashelin had a keen eye for the Valkyires when she was young, I guess they get thier beauty from you" Tyr smirked  
  
"Tyr!" Rind blushed  
  
Tyr got a flash mail, it was from Belldandy, she said that Chrono was applying for an earth license and was requesting if there was a postion opening at Tyr's company, Tyr answered Chrono's e-mail requesting her to meet him at the residence the next day. Tyr walked into gateway that seemed to resemble more like an oversized reception hall, he noticed some players dueling using the online version of his duel disks, Tyr laughed under his breath as he thought to himself that he could finish this match within 2 minutes. Rind looked at Tyr and noticed that he was staring too long at the match, she kissed him on his cheek to bring him back to reality.  
  
The next day Chrono arrived on earth dressed in earth attire (casual clothes), Belldandy walked past Tyr's office and saw Tyr interviewing her while Yuzuki poured some green tea for him. Rind was in the living room looking through Tyr's Duel Monsters database which Tyr was going to use in his first match, Rind looked at his deck and smiled  
  
"Whoa! No one will be able to beat dad's deck!" Ryofu exclaimed  
  
"He's loaded it with some really strong monsters" Rind said  
  
"Hey mom aren't those two cards that you bought dad the other day?" Kanako asked  
  
"Yes they are" Rind smiled  
  
"Three Blue eyes, polymerisation, Blue eyes ultimate..... dad's gonna summon Blue eyes shining dragon right?" Mizhuo asked  
  
"You should know, you saw dad use that tatic many times" Kanako said  
  
_In Tyr's study_:  
  
"So here's your epsilon security pass" Tyr said  
  
"Thank you my lord" Chrono smiled, "Epsilon pass?" Chrono asked  
  
"You and all the other godesses work in the R&D department which is is your Epsilon pass, The Omega pass... well I don't need to tell you that, Belldandy already told you about that level" Tyr smiled  
  
"My lord I heard that there is a tournament being held in the world, I'll be there cherring you on!" Chrono smiled  
  
"Thanks I'll see you there then" Tyr smiled  
  
The next day at Tyr's hideout in Luca as everybody was on the rooftop terrace watching Tyr's Duel Monsters match on a large holographic screen. Tyr had already won the first round, nothing that his opponent drew could take down either his Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Theinen the great Sphinx and Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Whoa! Dad's still got 6500 life points and even though he paid that much to summon Theinen" Kanako said  
  
Tyr just sacrified his Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos giving his Dark Magician Girl an addtional 1500 attack points! the commentator said  
  
Everybody attack! Tyr commanded  
  
Sorcerer negated the effects of any trap cards wile Theinen and Dark Magicain girl attacked Tyr opponent's three blue eyes white dragons obliterating his opponents remaning life points.  
  
Noooooooo! the opponent cried  
  
"YAHOOOOO! Dad won!!!" Kanako leaped up  
  
"Thats the fourth straight match Tyr has won today" Belldandy smiled, "I should do a celebration dinner" she continued  
  
Ryofu giggled "Look at mom, I've never seen her so happy because dad won four straight matches" Ryofu said  
  
"This root town should be re-named Battle city" Mizhuo said  
  
"Well there's a battle tower called Hall of Eternity" Kanako said  
  
"That was dad's creation, a place for players to duel within the world..." Ryofu said  
  
"It looks identical to the real place in the real world" Mizhuo said  
  
"The place even has ante card slot and a Duel Monsters TCG shop" Ryofu added  
  
Belldandy's flashmail pinged, it was a message from Tyr and Rind, they were in the square outside the the music theatre looking at the many stalls. Belldandy and the others had just left the hideout when two players came up to them.  
  
"Hi my name is Mimiru, my friend Blackrose sent me to make contact with you" Mimiru said  
  
"Oh you must be an acquiantece of my brother Tyr" Belldandy said  
  
"So where is he?" Mimiru asked  
  
"He's down by the music theatre with Rind" Belldandy replied  
  
"The theatre? I'm going right there!" Tsukasa said rushing off  
  
"Tsukasa! Wait up! We need to contact Kite and Blackrose!!" Mimiru shouted, "Oh please give my member address to Tyr would ya" Mimiru continued as she ran after Tsukasa  
  
_Down by the docks_  
  
"Tyr is one powerful duelist, even I couldn't beat him in a casual duel" Kite said  
  
"Just be lucky that you wern't playing in die hard mode, you would of lost your rarest card" Blackrose smiled  
  
As Tyr looked at a stall selling anime merchandise, Rind lent against a wall looking out into the harbour remembering her first date with Tyr.  
  
- - - - - Flashback - - - - -  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Tyr confessed his love to Rind at the tanabata festival, Tyr had been away since two days after the the festival and Rind was missing him alot. Rind was doing some research at the mystical beast when Tyr pulled up outside the lab and walked in, Rind didn't hear Tyr walk up to the lab that she was in.  
  
"Finished yet?" Tyr asked standing by the door  
  
"Nearly finished" Rind smiled  
  
"I just got back an hour ago and I just came along to see your beautful face" Tyr smirked  
  
Rind blushed "So what did you get up to?" Rind asked  
  
"Just some tedious training" Tyr answered, "Anyhow, I thought I'd take you for a picnic in the medow by lake retreat" Tyr said hugging Rind from behind  
  
"I'd like that" Rind smiled  
  
"And later I'll take you out for a romantic dinner at the restaurant accross the lake" Tyr said kissing Rind's neck  
  
"The Dreamweaver restaurant? Their food is to die for!!" Rind said, "I just love their ambrosia" Rind continued  
  
"Its the best around" Tyr smiled, "Come on, the picnic hamper is in the car" Tyr continued  
  
Rind and Tyr stepped into the lift, as soon as the lift doors closed, Tyr took Rind into his arms and they kissed.  
  
"Does your friend Celeste suspect anything about us dating?" Tyr asked  
  
"Nope, she's probably the only goddess who doesn't have a crush on you but she's one major gossiper, if she finds out she'll tell _EVERYBODY_" Rind said  
  
A cool breeze gently blew accross the medow as the gentle sound of waves lapped the lakeside. Rind giggled as Tyr playfully fed her a strawberry with cream on it, getting the cream on he nose and lips.  
  
"You've got cream all over your lips let me get it off for you" Tyr smirked as he lent towards her  
  
"Oh!" Rind smiled as Tyr licked and then kissed her  
  
Author: GACK! Someone get me a sickbag  
  
A few minutes later Rind sat up looking at the lake gently lapping against the shore when she noticed Tyr looking at a deck of cards.  
  
"What have you got there?" Rind asked  
  
"Oh this is a TCG card game thats a big hit on earth, I picked up a deck wile I was down there and I've managed to beat all of Belldandy's boyfriend's friends" Tyr smiled  
  
"You must be quite good" Rind smiled  
  
"I even managed to beat Urd 23 games out of 24" Tyr laughed  
  
"I thought Urd was an expert at games?" Rind asked  
  
"She is but she cannot beat my skills" Tyr laughed  
  
That evening Tyr took Rind out to dinner at the lakeside restaurant, afterwards Rind looked a bit tired so Tyr invited her to stay the night at his apartment, she accepted. As Rind took a shower she rememberd a bridal shop she passed wile she visited earthg the week before and wandered what it would be like if she and Tyr were married, she looked at her left hand and imagined a wedding ring and blushed.  
  
"Wow what a beautiful site" Tyr smirked  
  
Rind blushed bright red as Tyr stood there wearing nothing besides a towel around his waist  
  
"I wonder if theres enough space in there?" Tyr wandered as he stepped in  
  
"Wa?" Rind blushed even more as Tyr came closer to her  
  
"You seem warmer than the water" Tyr smiled  
  
Rind smiled as Tyr kissed her  
  
- - - - - Flashback end - - - - -  
  
"Wow! That match was intense!" Shugo exclaimed  
  
"That dragon player's life points were falling and he'd didn't even have a chance to attack!" Rena said  
  
"Are you as good as the winner of that match Shugo?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Not by a long shot! That Sphinx had a high attack point and it was more scarier than that flame heads monster I defeated for you" Shugo replied  
  
"By the way where is Mireille?" Rena asked  
  
"Mireille probably searching for more rare items, she taken an interest in Duel Monsters as well" Shugo said  
  
Meanwhile outside the music theatre  
  
"Darn it, a huge event like this and no one has the card that I want" Mireille sulked  
  
Tyr overheard Mireille and walked upto her.  
  
"What card are you looking for?" Tyr asked  
  
"Dark Magician Girl" Mireille replied  
  
"Oh I just happen to have a spare one, I'd be happy to trade it for a blowback dragon if you have one" Tyr said  
  
"Sure!" Mireille smiled taking out the card  
  
Tyr handed over his spare card Mirelle  
  
"Thanks, oh by the way the names Mirei" Mireille smiled  
  
Tyr looked surprised "Are you by any chance the 10 year old daughter of Mistral to lives accross the raod from the big house with a crasy robot who transforms in to a motorcycle?" Tyr asked  
  
"You mean Banpei? Your Mr Tyr?" Mireille asked  
  
"Yep!" Tyr smiled  
  
"Wow, just wait till I tell mom!" Mireille smiled, "You and Mrs Rind are good friends with my mom" Mireille giggled  
  
"Nice to see you again" Rind smiled  
  
"Mom said that you are pregnant, congratulations!" Mireille smiled  
  
"Thank you" Rind smiled  
  
Mirelle hopped away whistling. Tyr recieved a flashmail, it was from Belldandy to say that Mimiru called to arrange a meeting after they couldn't find them at the theatre. Tyr and Rind made their way to the tavern in the main square when they noticed thier friends Kite and Blackrose, their courtship reminded how romantic Tyr was to her before they were married.  
  
"Hey Kite, Blackrose!" Tyr called  
  
"Hi Tyr!" They both said  
  
"Whoa!" You've edited your character to look like Neo from the last two Matrix movies" Kite exclaimed  
  
"Cool outfit" Blackrose smiled  
  
"I'll call the others" Kite said as he flashmailed his other party members, "Thats strange theres no reply from Marlo" Kite said scratching his head  
  
"Don't worry about that" Blackrose said kissing Kite on his cheek, "Lets go inside"  
  
As Tyr, Rind, Kite and Blackrose waited for the others to arrive; Rind and Blackrose talked about fashion wile Tyr and Kite dueled. Outside Subaru, Mimiru and Tsukasa walked accross the square towards the tavern, Tsukasa trailed behind as he (in the real world Tsukasa's real world player is a girl) looked at the duel monsters cards he just bought.  
  
"Kite said they are waiting for us inside" Mimiru said  
  
"I hear the new owner of the twilight braclet is really strong, and according to the BBS he managed to fend off a dozen or so corrupted NPCs" Subaru said  
  
"Blackrose mentioned that Aura enhanced the bracelet" Mimiru replied  
  
"Where do you work in the real world?" Subaru asked  
  
"At a Starbucks in the Shimokitazawa mall" Mimiru replied as she opened the tavern door  
  
"Hi there!" Blackrose called out  
  
Everybody arrived soon after and started to discuss about the situation and the mass virus infection; Mimimiru, Subaru, Tsukasa, Kite and Blackrose gave thier member addresses to Tyr and he invited them to stay at thier hideout in Luca whenever they need to. Meanwile in the real world, Yuzuki was cleaning up the living room when she noticed the program that Tyr wanted her to record for him.  
  
Welcome back to Mech-TV! Today we're visiting to tokyo persocom expo, where all the latest 'com models are on display. Follow me as we check out the persocoms of tommorow! This is PCN's newest model, the SX-3000! But to find the change in this year's model, you don't need to look under the casing - - and I'm not talking about the hot new fashions she's wearing.... the reporter said  
  
"Master said that he would like to buy 4 of these models" Yuzuki said  
  
"Whoa! They really do look like real humans!" Sigel said  
  
With this model, PCN has reduced the size of the external audio-visual receptors to the size of normal human ears. When this model hits the streets next month, she'll come out of the box with Altimit's latest OS and a long list of standard features. As you can see, she's virtually indistinguishable from a human female. the reporter said  
  
"I'd better make a note of this" Yuzuki said  
  
Meanwile back in the world; Belldandy sat on a grassy verge on a cliff on the Mi'ihen highroad, Belldandy looked out to the horizon of the sea and smiled.  
  
"It looks so peaceful here" Belldandy smiled  
  
Keiichi looked at the ruins of a building that lay half submerged in the sea.  
  
"But all this is just computer generated" Keiichi said  
  
"That doesn't explain how Tyr could do all that wierd stuff that he told us about" Urd said  
  
"Ohh! Mecha!" Skuld said as a mech gunner ran past her as she walked out of the shop  
  
"We should be getting back to the others" Keiichi said  
  
"I wonder why Megumi hasn't logged on latley?" Belldandy said getting up  
  
"Megumi said that she had been busy latley and hadn't got the chance to log on" Keiichi answered  
  
Urd heard some commotion and players running back towards Luca, Urd asked one of them what was going on.  
  
"You haven't heard? There's a huge street duel, a player is challenging anyone and he's already won 10 straight matches!" Viper said  
  
::That would be Tyr, I think he's trying to break his 25 straight win dueling record:: Belldandy smiled  
  
Belldandy and the others got back just in time to see Tyr win his 12th match and take his challenger's rarest card  
  
"Gah! Gia the fierce knight was my deck's only rare card!" the challenger said falling to his knees  
  
"Next challenger!" Tyr called out  
  
"I challenge you!" Silver Knight said, "And this card, Darkfire Dragon will be my ante card" he continued  
  
About a minute later....  
  
"Damn! You beat me with the same card you just won" Silver Knight cursed  
  
"Your're a really strong duelist" Subaru smiled  
  
Tyr and the others logged out of the world, Yuzuki told Tyr about a new post on the world BBS about a one day cosplay event being held in Luca in a weeks time and about the program that she recorded for him, Tyr told Yuzuki to go ahead and order 4 of the new SX-3000. As the others sat in the living room with thier angels, Megumi arrived at the residence with two large grocery bags.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Megumi smiled  
  
Everyone said hello back to Megumi.  
  
"I got most of the stuff that you asked for" Megumi said  
  
"Thank you Megumi" Belldandy said from the kitchen  
  
"I need to hurry off got something urgent to do" Megumi replied  
  
Tsukai and Coolmint flew towards Megumi, took the bags and took them into the kitchen, Megumi promptly left. Tyr was wandering what Rind was designing for the cosplay event, he walked upto Rind and took a look.  
  
"You're going as one of my favorite Duel Monsters card" Tyr smiled  
  
"I knew that you like the Queen's Knight card so I made up this outfit" Rind blushed  
  
"You look beautiful in anything" Tyr smirked  
  
Rind blushed "Thanks, I've made you King's Knight costume too" Rind smiled  
  
"Thanks" Tyr smiled  
  
"Cosplay huh?" A voice said from the rafters  
  
Tyr looked up "Hild what are you doing here?!" Tyr asked  
  
"Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble" Hild said "I was watching your dueling match inside the world and I'm impressed" Hild smiled  
  
"You came here just to tell me that?!" Tyr said with one eyebrow raised  
  
"Actually I came here to give you this card" Hild replied  
  
"Blue eyes shining dragon, what are you up to Hild?" Tyr looked suspiciously at Hild  
  
"Nothing!" Hild said with a sweatdrop  
  
Tyr sighed "Thanks anyhow for the card" Tyr said  
  
"Dear I bought you these cards for you the other day" Rind blushed as she gave two card to Tyr  
  
"Whoa! Five God's Dragon and Master of Dragon Soldier!!! These are REALLY powerful cards!" Tyr exclaimed, "This must of cost you a packet!" Tyr smiled  
  
"They only cost me $150" Rind said, "You gave me something priceless" Rind smiled placing her hand on her tummy  
  
Authour: GACK! Get me a sickbag  
  
Next day, Bevelle:  
  
Rind, Belldandy and Tyr had gone to attempt the 100 floor dungeon called Via Infinito. They already had beaten the 60th floor boss and had just cleared floor 79, Rind looked at Tyr, he looked exhausted due to the excessive use of the bracelet, Rind took out a potion from her inventory and handed it to Tyr.  
  
"Thanks but I'm not quite sure that will lower the infection rating" Tyr said as sweat poured off his forehead  
  
"You should't use it too much" Belldandy said "Who knows what will happen if you go too far with it" she continued  
  
"The monsters are getting stronger as we go deeper into this dungeon" Rind said jumping through the hole to the 80th floor  
  
"And the items we are getting are getting better" Tyr said struggling to stand up  
  
Suddenly there was a rumble  
  
"This place is spooky as it is without that rumble" Belldandy looked worried  
  
"Keep guard everybody the Chac boss is on this level and its a tough one" Tyr said  
  
Back on the surface Urd, Keiichi and Skuld had arrived back from the Calm Lands after levelling up considerably, they walked into a online manga store and started to browse.  
  
"Urd, remember Tyr asked us to get him volume 8 of the Tsubasa manga" Skuld said  
  
"And I'll get him this Tsunami Graphics book too" Urd replied  
  
Back on the 80th floor; Tyr crashed against the wall as the Chac took a swipe at him, Belldandy kept on pounding it with numerous fire and earth spells as Rind took swipes at it. Tyr looked up and noticed that its protection break was weakening and got the bracelet ready.  
  
"Are you sure you should be using it?" Rind asked avoding a swipe of the Chac's talons  
  
"I'll be fine" Tyr replied  
  
Finally its protection brake broke, Tyr looking exhausted from the last data drain aimed the bracelet at the Chac and dadta drained it, suddenly Tyr collapsed.  
  
"TYR!!!" Rind said running up to him  
  
Tyr didn't respond, a strange symbol appeared on his forehead then faded away  
  
Aura appeared infront of Rind  
  
"I see his Yami has appeared" Aura said  
  
"Yami?" Rind asked

* * *

_To be continued....._


	7. Login 7 Reset

_Oh My Goddess_ - _.HackTWILIGHT_  
  
By Kyoto Dragon  
  
Author's note: Fic was inspired by SMKViper's fic HackGODDESS.  
  
Honorifics  
  
**- san**: Most common honorific, it is all purpose and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.  
  
**- sama**: This is one level higer than "-san." It is used to confer great respect. _Used by all other goddesses when they address Tyr, Rind Belldandy, Urd and Skuld_  
  
**- dono**: This comes from the word 'tono' which means 'lord'. It is an even a higher level than "-sama," and confers utmost respect. _For this fic instead of using the word "Kami-sama", instead it will be "Kami-dono"_  
  
**- kun**: Used at the end of boys names to express familiarity or enderment. It is also somtimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone of younger or lower rank.  
  
**- chan**: Used to express enderment, mostly towards girls. Also used for little boys, pets and among lovers. It is used for cuteness  
  
In my fic the Valhalla isn't like it is in Norse mythology but it is where all the Valkyries (fighting wings, _to which Rind is a member_) and the male version of the Valkyries train at. Also I'm gonna tone down the use of Yu-Gi-Oh in this fic

* * *

Login 7 - Reset  
  
With the Wave, Fidchell,  
the power to tell the dark future,  
hope darkens, sadness and despair rule.  
Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave.  
Macha seduces with the sweet trap.  
Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can.  
Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy.  
And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave.  
Only a void remains.  
From deep within the void arrives Corbenik.  
  
Your member address if you please - _Sora_

* * *

Tyr rubbed his head; he didn't understand what Aura ment when she said that his yami side had surfaced, he thought it was just an 'addon' that Aura had made to to the bracelet which could of explain why a monster he fought on a field split and disintergrated. Tyr slumped back into his seat and watched an Mpeg video clip of his latest duel match.  
  
_I summon Dark Magician Girl and equip Electro whip, Cyber armor and Black pendant; taking Dark Magician Girl's attack from 2000 to 3500 and with the advantage of the field in darkness she gains another 600 attack points increasing her attack to 4100_ Tyr commanded  
  
"That was an excellent move dear" Rind said walking into the office  
  
"Heh" Tyr laughed, "And the player lost the match soon after" Tyr smirked  
  
"Tea dear?" Rind asked  
  
"Thanks" Tyr replied taking the tea, "You shouldn't be doing too much work in your condition" he continued  
  
"I'm fine" Rind said gently sitting down on the couch, "And I don't think playing the world requires strenuous work either" she continued  
  
"I just don't want you to over work yourself" Tyr said as he sat down beside her  
  
"Your'e so sweet" Rind smiled kissing Tyr on his cheek, "Ah I see you are playing Final Fantasy X-2" she continued  
  
Tyr laughed "Its my favorite RPG, and now its part of the world I can explore it even more" Tyr said  
  
Tyr's e-mail 'pinged' Tyr opened it up and read the message:  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**To**: Tyr  
  
**From**: Aura  
  
_Fidchell is missing from the dungeon in **Sigma Turbulant Distrusting Ice Wall** What is strange is that the files for the phases that you had already defeated are still running, but there is something stange about the code. The Administrators have barred all access to this area, I have left the virus cores needed to gate hack the field in a chest in your hideout in Luca. I have a feeling that Morghana is up to something, be careful  
  
Aura_  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"These virus core kinda look like baseballs except brown" Rind said  
  
"I guess that they are that size to make it eaiser to gate hack" Tyr said  
  
"Oniisan?" Skuld asked  
  
Oniisan A Japanese word for brother _I might of spelt it wrong_  
  
"Yes Skuld?" Tyr replied  
  
"Do you have any 30 gigabyte hard drives?" Skuld asked  
  
"I've got one in my lab, second shelf from the top next to the computer terminal" Tyr answerd  
  
"Thanks!" Skuld smiled  
  
"Master Tyr, Megumi just called she said the next naruto DVD volume is coming out next week" Yuzuki said  
  
"Thank you Yuzuki." Tyr said  
  
Tyr and Rind logged on; they appeared on the rooftop terrace, Rind swung her heavy blade weapon over her shoulder and walked over to the ledge, Tyr noticed that Rind had changed her character design costume to look like the warrior outfit from Final Fantasy X-2, Tyr drooled at the tight fitting outfit.  
  
"Nice outfit" Tyr said  
  
Rind turned around and noticed that Tyr was blushing, Rind blushed also.  
  
"Right now to test out this new device I invented..." Tyr flexed his fingers  
  
"What device?" Rind asked  
  
"I installed an addon to the headsets which will allow our angels to appear in the world, go ahead call out Coolmint and Spearmint" Tyr smiled  
  
Rind called her angels out, they both looked surpirsed.  
  
"Wow it works!" Rind exclaimed  
  
"Come on out Tsukai" Tyr smiled as his angel appeared  
  
Tsukai looked surprised to see herself within an online game; Tyr went inside the hideout and explained to the other angels about the device, all the angels smiled and pounced onto Tyr hugging him, Rind laughed. Fifteen minutes later as Tyr and the other goddesses were talking about the strange things happening with the phases, Gorgeous Rose and World of Elegance were busy playing around with Tyr's online Duel Monsters cards, Tsukai was busy reading her master's manga collection, Noble Scarlet was helping Holy Bell was sorting out all the healing items bought from the item shop and Coolmint and Spearmint were sorting out the magic scrolls that Tyr and Rind had collected.  
  
"So Aura said that Fidchell has dissappeared from the dungeon?" Urd asked  
  
"Yes, but what was strange is that even when Fidchell is no longer in that dungeon the field is still infected" Tyr replied  
  
"I read from the BBS that there are strange things happening in some areas around Spira, there's even a report that an NPC Aeon called Ifrit attacked a player but they were able to get away quickly" Belldandy added, "They said Ifrit attacked them with mirage..."  
  
"Ifrit shouldn't be able to do that" Tyr said, "It sounds like Innis, but how can that be? I defeated him?!" Tyr scratched his head  
  
"It seems like Morghana has reloaded the phases files into the Aeons casing them to turn into Dark Aeons" Rind said "From what I've heard, dark aeons are hard to beat" she continued  
  
Tyr sighed "I guess we have to fight them all over again" Tyr said  
  
"We gotta use plenty of warrior, hunter and knight bloods if we are gonna be victorious against them" Rind added  
  
"So if all the aeons have turned dark where are we off to first?" Urd asked  
  
"According to the messages on the BBS the first sighting was in Besaid Isand...." Belldandy said  
  
"Valefore, If the temple is corrupted the place would be full of monsters too" Tyr said  
  
"Right lets get going!" Tyr smiled  
  
"I hear theres a nice beach in besaid" Belldandy said  
  
"We could spend some time there since the road to the besaid root town is a long one" Tyr smiled  
  
Tyr and the others stood by the chaos gate and selected the Besaid server, the gate shimmered and they all dissapeared. As the eight rings dissapated, from a dark corner of the warp gate room two eyes glowed blood red.  
  
"_You will not defeat them this time!...._" Morghana said as the eyes faded away  
  
"I beg to differ" Helba said appearing from no where

* * *

_To be continued....._


End file.
